30 Day OTP Challenge, Palletshipping
by WritingRowlet
Summary: There is a distinct lack of palletshipping on this website, so I'm doing 30 days of it! Everything from cuddles to angst, it'll be here! T for later chapters
1. Holding Hands

"Hey," Gary Oak called through the silence. Ash turned his head from where he laid on Gary's bed. The two were having a rare moment where they were both home at the same time, so they were taking advantage of it to spend some time together.

"What's up?" Ash asked, turning on his side and kicking the blanket on his waist to his feet. Gary swiveled around in his chair and leaned back to seem a bit more casual than he felt.

"You know what would be cool? If we traveled together," Gary said. Inside, he could feel his heart going a million miles a minute, knowing it might have been risky to offer to travel with Ash.

"Where would we go?" Ash asked, sitting up on Gary's bed to give more of his attention to the researcher.

Gary shrugged and looked down at the floor, "Maybe do Kanto over? Instead of me picking on you the entire time, we can just have fun…"

Ash beamed and leaned over the bed to grab Gary's hand, which caught him off guard. "Sounds like fun to me!" He laced their fingers together and waved their hands in the air, "Ash and Gary, back to being best buddies together!"

Gary's heart never slowed down, if anything it started to speed up. _Yeah, best buddies…that'll work._

"We can leave tomorrow, if ya wanna," Ash said. Gary nodded, feeling his own smile grow at seeing Ash's. Gary got to his feet, flopping over onto his bed on top of Ash, "Wait what are you doing, Gary! You're heavy!" Ash shouted as Gary landed on his side.

"Whatever, Ashy-boy!" Gary laughed. Their never let go of each other's hands, instead they let that draw them closer. Yeah, Gary was glad he asked, maybe this could be normal for them, and not a rarity shared only when they were alone. Maybe they could do more than just hold hands one day…

 **So I'm doing two of these at the same time. I've officially lost my mind.**

 **Tomorrow's prompt: Cuddling somewhere!**

 **Review and tell me what you think so far!**


	2. Cuddling Somewhere

That next morning Gary woke up on his couch under Ash's weight. The TV droned in the background and the only other noise was Ash's breathing. Gary smiled and wrapped his arms around Ash's waist. It was peaceful, just the two of them cuddled on the couch under a fleece blanket.

After a few minutes, Gary figured he should wake up the other boy since they needed to get ready to leave if they wanted to be in Pewter the next morning. As he shifted, Ash clung to his neck and let out a tired whine. "Don't move," Ash mumbled.

"Ash, we have to get up," Gary said. He pet Ash's hair, which only served to make Ash cuddle even closer.

"No we don't," Ash groaned. "I'm too tired to move…"

Gary stifled a laugh, rubbing his face as he attempted to stretch and not kick Umbreon in the head. "Maybe if you didn't stay up until one in the morning playing videogames, you wouldn't be so tired," the researcher suggested. Ash reached a hand up awkwardly, waving it around in the air blindly. "What are you doing?" Gary laughed. Suddenly the hand came down on his face and gripped his nose.

"You sound like my mom," Ash mumbled.

"Get up, then," Gary started to push the younger boy's chest to try and get him up. Ash only clung tighter the more Gary struggled. "Fine, stay there, but we can't leave and travel together if you're asleep on me," Gary tried, figuring such bribery would work on his best friend.

"M'kay," Ash said through his grin, fixing his cheek back over Gary's heart. His arm went around the researcher's waist and grabbed his hand and one leg made a pretzel of Gary's. "No leaving."

Gary blushed, looking away to keep himself calm. He knew this wasn't Ash being lovey-dovey, it was just Ash being the clingy, cuddly little shit he'd always been. But, that meant Gary could sneak a kiss on top of Ash's head, and the dense idiot wouldn't think anything of it. Which is exactly what Gary did, once he mustered the courage to do so, that is.

 **God, I'm a sap. And expect more dorky!Gary, because that is my specialty.**

 **Tomorrow's prompt: Gaming/Watching a movie. Since I did Gaming for the other one of these, I'll do movie! Any suggestions?**

 **Review and tell me what you thought!**


	3. GamingWatching a Movie

So, Ash and Gary didn't get moving for the whole day. They hadn't even changed their clothes. Instead, they just laid on the couch all day and watched _Ghost Adventures_. Ash was freaked out, which was just fine by Gary. Freaked out meant Ash had his face buried in Gary's arm and he hadn't moved from that position for about an hour.

"Ashy, I don't even have deodorant on, I know it stinks under there…" Gary laughed, looking down at his crush. He looked absolutely pathetic, hiding his face and clinging to Gary tightly.

"I don't care…" Ash mumbled, moving so his nose stuck through Gary's sleeve. "Ew, it does stink…"

"I told you! And you're not much better," Gary laughed. "Why don't we just watch something else?" He felt Ash nod, so he grabbed the remote and pulled up Netflix. Scrolling through, Gary eventually found _The Notebook_. Dammit, he was a sucker for a good romance. He just didn't quite know how Ash would react to the movie…

"Oh, is this that chick movie?" Ash asked as he finally pulled himself out of Gary's armpit.

"It's a good movie, shut up," Gary grumbled, laying down and covering himself in the bed comforter he'd dragged down to the living room. Umbreon stirred and changed her laying position when he did this, which only made it seem more dramatic.

"Wow, I didn't know you were such a girly guy, Gare!" Ash snickered, plopping down on Gary. Gary shoved him up, deciding to be "mad" at his best friend for a few minutes. After a few moments of the movie being only the noise, and of Gary just not looking in Ash's direction, he decided to apologize. "Sorry, Gary, I didn't mean to call you girly…" he said.

"Whatever," Gary said bitterly. It was always so fun to mess with Ash, why did he ever stop? Pikachu laid down on Gary's chest, which took some of the drama away from the situation Gary was creating.

"Forgive me?" Ash asked, leaning over top of Gary.

"Nope," Gary said easily, never taking his eyes off the TV.

Gaaaaaary!" Ash whined. "It _is_ a girly movie! I dunno what I did wrong!"

"Called me girly," Gary answered, petting Pikachu.

"Well, how else do I say it?" Ash groaned. He flopped down on Gary and nudged the boy with his head. "Enlighten me!"

"Wow, big word."

"Don't change the subject."

"Fine," Gary sighed. "Just don't say anything."

"When did you get so sensitive?"

"I guess I'm just fitting my stereotype." Gary smirked. _Here it comes_.

"What stereotype?" Ash asked, wrinkling his eyebrows and rolling onto his belly.

"The gay one." Gary smirked.

 **Ahhhh I'm mean. I also have never watched The Notebook, I just know it's, like, the most well-known chick-flick and I never watch those. Basically, Andi no know what to doooo.**

 **Tomorrow's prompt: On a Date! There may be a time skip, so where should they go on their date?**

 **Review and tell me what you thought!**


	4. On a Date

It had been a week since Gary's coming out to Ash. They didn't talk about it, instead they focused on traveling and getting started. They were in Pewter City, having arrived that morning after camping in the forest for two days to train their old Kanto pokemon. And, of course, Ash's stomach just had to growl loud enough for an elderly lady ten paces ahead of them to hear.

Gary laughed and poked the boy in the belly. "Somebody's hungry, eh?" he teased.

"Yeah, well, we skipped breakfast!" Ash defended, crossing his arms over his stomach. "Hey, is that place new?" They both looked forward where a new-looking restaurant sat. "Looks like it's from Unova…"

"We should go there, then. Means we've never been," Gary shrugged. Pikachu and Umbreon seemed to agree, as they ran off without their trainers in the building's direction. "Hey! Get back here you two!" Gary shouted, running after the pokemon.

"You guys got to eat!" Ash whined, trailing after Gary. They tumbled into the diner where a sweet looking girl took them immediately to a booth.

"Welcome!" she greeted once the pair was sat down. "Here are your menus, what would you like to drink?"

It was so sudden neither boy knew quite what to do. Gary was the first to recollect his thoughts, "I guess I'll have a…uh, water," he said. The girl giggled and scribbled that down on her pad of paper before looking at Ash.

"Oh, ummm, milk?" he said sheepishly. It was, after all, still breakfast time. Menu said so.

"I'll have those right out for you two!" The waitress gleamed brightly and skipped off behind the counter. Gary and Ash exchanged looks, trying to figure out if they should laugh or be afraid.

"Well, that was sudden," Gary finally said. Ash nodded and tried to laugh it off, scanning the menu for what there was to eat. "What're you getting?"

Ash hummed and kicked his feet, accidentally nailing Gary's shin. So, Gary kicked back in agitation. Soon, the two were in an all-out foot war, laughing and nudging each other until they fell over. Their waitress came back, never losing her smile as she asked them what they wanted to eat.

"Uh, pancakes!" Ash said. "With hashbrowns." He nodded and crossed his arms, staring at Gary with the same (slightly scary) look their waitress had.

"I'll get cinnamon buns," Gary said. The waitress scribbled down their orders and darted off back behind the counter.

"She's kinda weird," Ash said once he was sure she out of earshot.

"Yeah, I think she's had a bit too much coffee…" Gary laughed. The two boys locked eyes again and after a moment, Gary pushed on Ash's foot.

The waitress brought out their food not too long after, and behind her came Pikachu and Umbreon. They ate in mostly comfortable silence, until Ash decided to break it. "I should have gotten cinnamon buns, those things smell great," he complained, shoving another bite of pancake in his mouth.

"You want a bite?" Gary asked. Ash looked up at him and (barely noticeably) blushed. Gary smirked and cut off a bite, stabbing it onto his fork and holding it out in Ash's direction. And, I'll be damned if Ash had any self-control. He leaned across the table and snatched the bite off Gary's fork, plopping back down on his bottom.

"That's good…" Ash said through the dough. Gary started to laugh, which caught him offguard. "What? Is there icing on my face?" Ash asked, rubbing at his face roughly. "Did I get it?"

"Not quite…" Gary said through his giggles. He leaned across the table and wiped the icing off Ash's chin, sticking his iced thumb in his mouth. "Now it's gone," he said without looking at his former rival. Of course, he eventually had to. And Ash was quite red, matching his hat almost. "Ashy…? You OK?"

"And here's your bill!" the waitress suddenly interrupted. "I have to say, you two are one of the cutest couples we've had in here in forever!" she giggled before waving and leaving once more.

Gary looked back to Ash after her comment, and if it were possible he looked even redder than he had just been. Oh, this would be fun.

 **Hehehehe I love torturing Ash**

 **Tomorrow's prompt: Kissing! You can probably tell where this is going, but maybe not.**

 **Review and tell me what you thought!**


	5. Kissing

That afternoon, Gary and Ash were in the park watching pokemon and kids run around. The two sat down under a tree and watched their own pokemon, laughing when their Krabbys almost pinched off one of poor Bulbasaur's leaves. Gary was over the events at the diner, but it was obvious by the hesitant way Ash was sat next to him that Ash was not.

Umbreon and Pikachu were playing with a red ball, which rolled over to Gary's feet. Pikachu ran over and Gary gave him the ball, offering a quick scratch under the chin as well. "Pikaaa," Pikachu practically purred.

Ash snickered and looked at Gary, "Looks like Pikachu likes you a lot."

"Yeah, well, like trainer like pokemon," Gary teased easily. Ash reddened and went wide-eyed, turning away from Gary's face. "Are you OK, Ash? You've been weird since we left the diner…"

"No, I'm fine!" Ash assured, laughing a little too fake to fool the researcher.

"Is it because the waitress thought we were a couple?" Gary asked, leaning a bit closer than Ash would have liked. "Or because she had a reason to think so?"

Ash gulped, subconsciously scooting away from Gary. "B-both…" he admitted.

Gary nodded and turned himself to face Ash better, "Why does that matter?" he asked.

Ash didn't answer at first. He didn't want to. He didn't want to tell Gary that it was because he maybe had a crush on him and maybe didn't think it was as obvious at was apparently was. He only answered because Gary started to sing, and Gary can't sing for shit. The brunet's rendition of _Under the Sea_ was not appreciated, and for the sake of those around them, Ash thought it was best to tell.

"OK, OK, fine!" Ash laughed, clamping a hand over Gary's mouth. "…It matters because I maybe kinda sorta like you like a little bit."

"Well, boy, you're in luck, then!" Gary laughed once his face was freed. Ash's face read confused, so Gary had to elaborate. "I like you, too, you idiot," he said with a smile on his face.

"Really? Why are you only telling me now?!" Ash yelled, throwing a punch at Gary's arm.

"I didn't want to tell you that and you just hate me or something!" Gary defended, catching Ash's fist and switching to hold the hand. "Besides, we acted gay enough together, I was content!"

"Well…there's one thing couple-y we haven't done before…" Ash mumbled once he had calmed down. "We've never kissed."

That's when it was Gary's turn to blush. How was he supposed to explain that he'd never had kissed or been kissed? Oh, Arceus, this was going to be embarrassing. "H-have you ever kissed somebody?" Gary asked, figuring his best friend was too innocent to have ever been kissed or have kissed someone.

"Yeah, a couple of times…" Ash said sheepishly. "I'm not that good at it, but I mean Dawn said it wasn't that bad…"

Gary gulped. Crap. He was supposed to be the smooth one, not the loser! Fuck it all, he wasn't about to be outdone by Ash! Suddenly, Ash started to lean a bit closer. _Crapcrapcrap what do I do what do I do_ Gary began to panic. Before he knew it, Ash's lips were over his.

In surprise (and slight fear, don't tell anyone), Gary bit Ash's lip. Hard.

"Ow!" Ash yelped, jumping back.

"Shit! Sorry!" Gary worried, leaning over Ash. "Didn't mean to, shit!"

"Ow, HOW did you do that?" Ash groaned, rolling onto his side from where he laid against the tree.

"I don't know; I didn't know what I was doing!" Gary confessed. They went silent for a minute, then Ash started to laugh. Gary reddened, knowing that Ash was laughing at him, "Shuddup! It's not funny, Ashy!"

"No, no!" Ash continued to laugh. "Just the fact that _you_ , of all people, had never been kissed!" Repeating the events just made him laugh harder. Gary punched Ash's side and slammed his head against the other boy, too emotionally compromised to do anything more. It took a few minutes for Ash to finally calm down, at which time he noticed something. "…I think you drew blood," he said, wiping his bottom lip.

"Good." Gary grumbled, crossing his arms. He heard Ash whine, so he spun around quickly and placed a kiss on the younger boy's cheek. "You deserved it, by the way."

 **This is probably not what you were expecting! So, this was based on a personal headcanon of mine. It went over pretty well on tumblr, so I used it here, too.**

 **Tomorrow's prompt: Wearing each other's clothes!**

 **Review and tell me what you thought!**


	6. Wearing Each Others' Clothes

"Gary, you need the hat," Ash laughed from the bed he and Gary shared at the Pokémon Center. He was in Gary's black jacket and cargo pants (which were slightly big on him) and Gary was in his blue shirt and skinny jeans (which just barely fit). They had made a bet that whichever one of them lost to Brock would have to dress as the other and, well…they both lost. Horribly.

"I'm not wearing your hat, Ashy-boy," Gary said, plopping down beside his boyfriend.

"Oh, come on!" Ash snickered, "It won't mess up your hair, that's too springy!"

Gary smacked his arms for that, pushing Ash over and tickling him. The looseness of Gary's jacket on Ash made it easier to get to his belly to tickle him, which made Gary laugh maniacally.

"No!" Ash shouted, "Get off!" He kicked and punched to try and get his boyfriend off, but to no avail. "I'll kiss you if you get off!" Ash bargained.

"Tempting," Gary said, pausing to seem in thought, "but, no." He raspberried Ash's stomach and laughed out loud at Ash's squeals. "You're not even fighting back, Ashy."

"No," Ash panted, relieved that Gary was leaving his poor belly alone for a moment. "…my shirt is definitely too small for you…" he laughed. "You look funny."

"You suck at flattery," Gary said. "But, you look cute in my clothes, so I'll let it slide." Gary leaned over and pressed a kiss to Ash's lips. He squeaked when Ash wrapped his arms around Gary's neck and pulled him closer, which only managed to make Gary collapse on top of him.

"You suck at kissing," Ash laughed, holding his side that was stabbed by an incoming elbow.

"Shut up!" Gary shouted through his blush. He couldn't even hide in his hood, he was stuck with Ash's stupid collar and v-neck, which did no good for covering.

 **Dorkiness will be reoccurring for Gary, sorry if you think it's OOC, because I don't. And I didn't mention it, but I probably should have; Gary is in Green's gym leader clothes, just so you know!  
**

 **Tomorrow's prompt: Cosplaying! What should these losers cosplay as?**

 **Review and tell me what you thought!**


	7. Cosplaying

There were things Gary expecting when he and Ash decided to go through Kanto again. He expected nostalgic gym leaders, running into pokemon they'd helped in the past, things like that. Normal people stuff. What he _didn't_ expect from Kanto was being told by Nurse Joy in Cerulean City that he and Ash needed to reenact their _Johto League_ battle.

"It was one of the best things to happen for Kanto!" she insisted. "So many trainers came here hoping to train like you two!"

Which is why he and Ash were now dressing like Blastoise and Charizard. For the kids. Who were dressed like them.

They went through the whole battle, Gary throwing water balloons and Ash throwing pieces of orange paper. As long as the kids were entertained…

"Gary, you're a crappy Blastoise," Ash laughed. He swayed his hips to make the Charizard tail move, which was, decidedly, the cutest thing about this whole situation.

"Well, you're not much better as Charizard, Ashy-boy," Gary grumbled. They both had a kid on either of their hands, so it wasn't like Gary could shove him.

"You two are so awesome!" a kid, Joey, praised while yanking on Ash's right hand. "It's like we were there!" he giggled.

Eventually, they got rid of the kids and the real Blastoise and Charizard stood behind the boys laughing. "Y'know, there's one big, _big_ difference between us and those two annoying pokemon laughing at us," Ash said to Gary.

"And what would that be?" Gary asked, guessing where this was going.

"I'm cuter than a Charizard, you're smarter than a Blastoise," Ash said with a smirk, stealing a kiss and running inside.

"What's that supposed to mean?! Ketchum!" Gary yelled, running after his boyfriend, foam cannons bouncing up and down with each step.

 **Thank you to QUEENSPELLER67 for the idea! Sorry for skipping two days; I honestly forgot Friday and I was two states away from my laptop yesterday!**

 **Tomorrow's prompt: Shopping!**

 **Review and tell me what you thought!**


	8. Shopping

"This is why you never went to the grocery store, Ashy," Gary groaned. He was holding the bags of items he and his boyfriend had purchased at the mall, which ranged from potions to useless but adorable plushes. Ash, on the other hand, was in the ball pit that was in the middle of the mall.

He didn't _want_ to be in there, mind you, but he was forced in when his bulbasaur threw his wallet into the sea of colorful balls after Ash betted that the bulb pokemon couldn't throw as well as he used to since he hadn't been trained in such a long while. So far, he'd been buried in the balls for roughly eight minutes, and showed no sign of coming up. The balls started to shift again and Ash suddenly emerged before jumping and diving again into the purple section of balls.

"Where is it?!" Ash shouted into the plastic. He was starting to get more and more desperate, but he didn't care about image right then. That wallet had everything in it! Every letter from past travel partner, every picture he'd taken with his friends, not to mention his _trainer license_ were in that wallet. He had to find it!

Gary looked down at the grass type, who sheepishly looked away. The researcher sighed, setting down his bags and slipping his shoes off. If Ash had to look ridiculous, the least he could do would be look ridiculous with him. "In coming!" he shouted, landing in the middle of the pit.

Together, the boyfriend searched the entire ball pit very thoroughly. It wasn't there.

"How can a wallet just _disappear_?!" Ash yelled. He slammed his fists into the balls, sending them scattering everywhere, including down the slide that was attached to the pit.

"…Hey, did you check the slide, Ash?" Gary asked. Ash looked over at the plastic tube and smacked his hand against his forehead. Swimming over, the two boys found the threadbare wallet balanced ever so carefully on the edge of the entry.

"I need food, this was awful," Ash grumbled. He stuck the wallet in his back pocket and tossed himself down the slide. Gary snickered and followed after him.

 **So, not exactly shopping...but they were at the mall? Close 'nough!**

 **Tomorrow's prompt: Hanging out with friends! Any Gymshippers out there? (Brock X Misty)**

 **Review and tell me what you thought!**


	9. Hanging Out With Friends

"Azurill, what are you doing?" Misty laughed, watching the bouncy baby pokemon hop onto Ash. Azurill cooed and hopped onto Ash's head, balancing ever so carefully on top. Ash looked up, laughing at the baby, who looked quite close to crying.

"Don't Azurill generally prefer higher up places?" Gary asked, resting his cheek against his knuckles to watch his boyfriend struggle to see the splotch of blue bouncing on his head.

"Yeah," Brock responded. "Though usually once they get up too high, they get really scared. And it's apparently a very thin line between too high and just high enough…" Misty leaned against the male gym leader's arm, making him tense slightly. Gary noted it, but didn't say anything.

"Well, Azurill, y'might wanna get down, Ash's head may be too far in the clouds for you," Gary teased, laughing at his own joke. Ash looked over at him with confusion written across his face. "See?" Gary laughed again.

"Whatever!" Ash punched his arm, having just got the joke.

Misty laughed, reaching over and taking the baby off Ash's head. "You two are just the same!"

"Nah, I'm taller than him, now," Ash said, smirking at Gary. They'd figured that out that morning, and Ash was using every opportunity he had to state this fact.

"By a half inch!" Gary growled. He was getting sick of having his height pointed out, and it had only been three hours.

The four of them spent the afternoon together, laughing and joking and just catching up. Ash and Brock battled, which ended in Brock's defeat. Misty seemed more sympathetic toward Brock instead of congratulatory toward Ash, which was quite different. Gary noted it, but didn't say anything.

Then, by the time Brock and Misty said they needed to leave, Ash was hungry. So when the two boys past by an ice cream parlor, Gary saw Brock and Misty sharing a sundae and just acting generally very _couple-y_ with each other. Gary couldn't hold it in, he had to say something.

"I think Misty and Brock are dating."

"Wait, WHAT?" Ash screeched, nearly squeezing Gary's hand off in the process. He released the poor limb in favor of flailing his arms around about how he had _called it_ and how Tracey owed him a _butt load of cash, Gary we have to go home NOW_.

Gary laughed at his boyfriend, watching the internal breakdown occur. He also ended up with an agitated Pikachu on his shoulder, since the mouse couldn't hold on to his trainer's shoulder any more. "Ashy, calm down, we can go call Trace or something," Gary said, ever the reasonable one. He put a hand on Ash's hip, which seemed to stun the boy into silence and calmness, and lead them back to the Pokémon Center.

 **dORKS.**

 **Tomorrow's prompt: With animal ears! So, Pikachu and Umbreon?**

 **Review and tell me what you thought!**


	10. With Animal Ears

"Tackle!" Gary shouted as he jumped over the sofa and landed on his boyfriend. He clung to Ash's shirt so as not to fall off, still not used to his strange new balance that came with the Umbreon ears and tail he suddenly acquired.

"Ow!" Ash yelped. His head went back and bent his ears, sending shockwaves of pain down his spine. "You're trying to hurt me, aren't you Gary?" he seethed, rubbing his sore head.

"Why would I try to hurt you, idiot?" Gary laughed, rolling onto his back and cuddling with the Pika-boy beneath him. "You're whiney when your hurt, I hate that."

"I'm not whiney!" Ash whined. Gary scoffed and rolled his eyes, earning an ear tug.

"Ow!" Gary yelped. "Now who's trying to hurt who?"

Ash laughed, sticking his tongue out teasingly. His tail twitched and sparked, which made Gary laugh.

"Your emotions show through your electricity, you know," he said ever so smartly.

"Shut up," Ash whispered, tugging the tail. "I'll shock you."

"Ooh, so scary!" Gary stretched and knocked Ash's chin.

 **I didn't quite know what to do with this and my cold started to get to me halfway through...**

 **Tomorrow's prompt: Wearing kigurumis! Suggestions?**

 **Review and tell me what you thought!**


	11. Wearing Kigurumis

"These are the dorkiest things we've ever worn, Ash," Gary complained, tugging the tail on his squirtle onesie. They'd won a competition battle, and two onesies were their prizes. They didn't have a blastoise one, so Gary had to settle for a squirtle one.

"Could be worse." Ash shrugged, waving to the crowd in front of them in his pikachu onesie. Pikachu hopped up on his shoulder and waved as well, excited for the win. Blastoise rested an arm on Gary's head, which, while entertaining for the water type, was extremely embarrassing to Gary.

"You owe me for this, we could've opted out," Gary whined. He raised one hand to wave to the crowd, who collectively 'awwwed' at his blushing face. Blastoise snickered and lifted both boys up onto his shoulders – er, cannons.

"We can go fossil hunting tomorrow?" Ash suggested. He got a noise of excitement from his boyfriend and had to try very hard to not burst into laughter.

 **This one is so short but oh well**

 **Tomorrow's prompt: Making out!**

 **Review and tell me what you thought!**


	12. Making Out

It was three o'clock in the _freaking morning_. Why, on earth, was Gary awake at three o'clock in the morning?!

Ash rolled over on his side to see the light of the laptop nestled on his boyfriend's lap. " _Gary_ ," he hissed, "What are you doing?"

Gary didn't really respond, he just made a strange noise and continued clicking on his touchpad. Ash pulled himself closer, squinting at the harsh light. On the screen was a bunch of Unown, which seemed to be spelling something out.

"What's that say?" Ash asked. He rested his head on Gary's shoulder, which prompted Gary to drop his cheek on top of Ash's head. The two were ever so careful with moving their lower halves, since one wrong move and Umbreon would wake up and not go back to sleep for ages.

"I dunno…" Gary mumbled. "Trying to figure it out…"

As little kids, the two had books of buzzles comprised of Unown letters, and they were very skilled at making out what those puzzles said. However, if you don't use, you lose it.

Ash yawned and rubbed his eyes, too tired to try and figure what the puzzle said.

Then, he heard a very distressed noise from Gary, who threw his head back and groaned loudly.

"What?" Ash asked, slightly concerned.

"It says 'if you figured this out, you wasted a lot of precious time'," Gary explained. He took the top of his laptop and slammed the lid down, throwing his computer down on the floor and collapsing on top of Ash as best as he could without moving his legs from under Umbreon. "I hate the Internet!" Gary groaned into Ash's tummy.

 **Is this considered trolling?**

 **Tomorrow's prompt: Eating ice cream!**

 **Review and tell me what you thought!**


	13. Eating Ice Cream

"Careful with it!" Gary fussed, molding the ice cream with his spoon overtop of the waffle. He and Ash decided to recreate an ice cream treat they'd invented as kids since it was snowing and there was no really need to go outside.

"I am careful; the waffle is still hot!" Ash shouted. I never said they were recreating it patiently.

Pikachu and Umbreon sat on the floor lapping up the ice cream either boy had dropped, since Ash thought it would be funny to surprise-tickle Gary when he was trying to put the Oreo ice cream on the plate. It was not funny. Both pokemon decided to ignore their trainers since the two boys were just fussing to fuss.

Ash took the can of whipped cream and piled it up several inches before Gary dropped a cherri berry on the very top. "It almost looks like a together breakfast…" Ash commented, tilting his head to the side.

Gary snorted and shook his head, "You need to stop watching so many cartoons…" He grabbed a spoon and cut out a bite from the waffle, holding his hand under it to offer the bite to Ash. "How is it?" Gary asked while Ash still had the bite in his mouth.

"S'good…" Ash managed. He nearly blew it out his nose when Gary started laughing, but instead he only managed to scare Umbreon away from his leg. "Kin'a burns."

Gary kept laughing, but he was able to cut out his own bite.

"No! I have to feed it to you!" Ash whined.

Gary sighed and handed the spoon over, "You better not screw this up," he warned. Ash shook his head and offered the bite, which Gary took happily. It was extremely sweet, too sweet, in fact. Gary spit it into the sink and told Ash to finish it himself. "That's the nastiest thing I've ever eaten holy shit that was so sweet oh my Arceus."

 **Ah, yes. These dorks yelling at each other. That's what we need.**

 **Tomorrow's prompt: Genderswapped! Ideas for Gary's name?**

 **Review and tell me what you thought!**


	14. Genderswapped

Sometimes Grace Oak wondered why she put up with her girlfriend. It seemed almost every morning the tiny blonde would crawl on top of Grace and bury her face in her chest to wake her up. Then she'd just crawl off innocently and run to feed Pikachu and Umbreon as if nothing happened.

But, not this morning! When Ashley crawled on top of her, Grace opened her eyes instead of squinting harder. Ashley looked at her with a huge grin, leaning up and kissing her cheek. "Wah…?" Grace tried to ask through her sleepy state.

Before she could properly reprimand Ashley, the blonde hopped up and bounced out the room, her long hair flopping over her shoulders as she left. "Pika! Umbree!" Ashley cooed. Grace could hear the bag of pokemon food being shaken, which seemed to wake her up even more.

"Ashe…" Grace called as she entered the kitchen. Ashley spun around and smiled, giving her girlfriend a 'good morning' before turning to pet their pokemon. Grace hunched down behind her, watching the blonde curiously. Maybe she just didn't want to do it this morning. Not that it would be a bad thing, it's quite weird to bury your nose in someone else's boobs. She smiled, knowing that it would be the first morning in three weeks that she-

"Hugs!" Ashley yelped. She wrapped her arms around Grace's middle and, guess what, buried her nose in the girl's cleavage. What the actual hell.

"GAH!" Grace yelled, throwing her arms in the air and stomping back to their room.

Ashley sat on the floor giggling madly. "She'll never learn! Don't let your guard down!"

 **I didn't know what to do so I did weird. I'm sorry.**

 **Tomorrow's prompt: In a different style of clothing! I don't want to do cowboy again...maybe pirates?**

 **Review and tell me what you thought!**


	15. In a Different Style of Clothing

"Arrr!" Ash plopped down beside Gary with a fake hook-hand. "Give me ye booty!" he managed to say without laughing. Gary rolled his eyes, though it was only half as effective through his eyepatch.

"Which kind?" he asked, smirking when Ash's teasing face switched to one of confusion. The hook-hand dropped from his face and the overly decorated jacket seemed to droop right off Ash's shoulders.

"What do you mean?" Ash asked. "There's more than one kind?" Since when was there more than money…?

Gary couldn't help it; he burst out in laughter. This was the most innocent thing he'd ever heard! Once he was able to calm down, he finally explained to his blushing boyfriend. "D'you want cash or ass?"

Ash felt his whole face light on fire. He couldn't believe he forgot! And not Gary was laughing at him! He had to fight back the urge to run away, instead staying put with an incredibly red face and lip jutted out in a pout.

"Oh, don't be like that!" Gary said through his laughter. He snuck a kiss off Ash's cheek and hugged the boy. "You're a better pirate than I thought, since all you thought of was money!"

Ash smiled at that, glad that Gary didn't tease him as badly as he would have a year before. Though that didn't mean he couldn't grab the eyepatch over Gary's eyes and snap it against his face for picking on him.

 **Wow, I'm sappy af**

 **Tomorrow's prompt: During their morning rituals!**

 **Review and tell me what you thought!**


	16. During Their Morning Rituals

"Gary," Ash started, jumping onto the bed. "Gary! Gary!" he continued to call right in his boyfriend's ear. "Wake up! Gary!"

Gary groaned and started to twist, which he hoped would get Ash off. Ash stumbled off to the window, throwing open the curtains and letting the harsh light in. "Ash!" Gary hissed and pulled his pillow over his face. "Too bright!"

"You're the one that stays up too late!" Ash fussed. "It's all your fault, really," Ash snickered.

Gary tossed the pillow at Ash's head, but sadly Ash ducked. "I have the most nocturnal pokemon known as my partner, do you really think my sleep schedule is my choice?"

"Yes, because she actually goes in her pokeball," Ash smirked, leaning over Gary and stealing a kiss from his grumpy face. They had this argument nearly every morning, and it always ended the exact same way. "You need to brush your teeth."

 **Short, sweet, to the point. I have a migraine, sorry**

 **Tomorrow's prompt: Spooning! So, who should be the little spoon?**

 **Review and tell me what you thought!**


	17. Spooning

Gary couldn't take it anymore. There was a reason he always hated sharing a bed with Ash when they were kids, and apparently it still reigned true.

"Would you _stay still_ ," Gary hissed. Ash huffed and rolled in the bed once more so he was on his side. Gary took the opportunity to heave Ash against him, effectively pinning the boy so he would be still.

"Gary…" Ash whined, squirming in the researcher's arms. He hated being pinned down! He was trying to sleep!

"Just stay still," Gary groaned. He overlapped their legs and wrapped his arms tightly around Ash's waist. Ash eventually calmed down. He wasn't too happy that Gary was snoring, but he could deal with it since it was a lot easier to deal with Gary when he wasn't complaining.

 **Both of these that I've done today have been really short...I'm going to blame the really long update for my Bonnie story...it just burned me out.**

 **Tomorrow's prompt: Doing something together!**

 **Review and tell me what you thought!**


	18. Doing Something Together

"C'mon, Gary!" Ash shouted from the water. He sat on Blastoise's shoulders, laughing as the water type tried to run around.

"You have fun, Ashy-boy," Gary said, flipping the pages of the book in his hands. He was sat on the bank of the river beside Ash's Ivysaur and his own Nidoqueen. Gary was not one for swimming, in fact he tried to avoid it at all costs, so he was content to just watch his boyfriend flail around in the water.

"Ah, Gare!" Ash whined. "Even Umbreon's in the water!"

"Don't care, she likes it…" Gary responded. He stretched and leaned against Ivysaur, who happily snuggled against his back.

Suddenly there was a hand around Gary's ankle and the next thing he knew he was in the water. Gary splashed and flailed like a Magikarp as he tried to find his footing, glaring at Ash when he finally felt ground. "Ash you asshole!"

Ash just stood there at his side with an innocent look, trying hard to not burst into a laughing fit. "Love ya, Gary!" he said, tackling the researcher. Gary shoved him off and splashed him with a big wave of water.

"Love you, too," Gary started, "But you're still an asshole." Ash rolled his eyes and stole a kiss, happy to help Gary get his soaking wet t-shirt off as well.

 **Yes I evolved Ash's Bulbasaur because he won't do it himself. Also, look! More dorky!Gary!**

 **Tomorrow's prompt: In formal wear! What should the occasion be?**

 **Review and tell me what you thought!**


	19. Formal Wear

"Gary this thing's too tight," Ash said, making a choking noise as he pulled on the bowtie around his neck. Gary rolled his eyes and tugged it himself to loosen the tie.

"You're not taking it off, loser," Gary said strictly. "We've gotta look good, OK?"

Gary hated dressing up just as much as Ash, but if they were going to be at a _ugh_ ball, they had to look presentable. Otherwise, Misty would probably kick their asses for showing up in jeans and t-shirts.

Ash's dark blue suit was OK by itself, but coupled with the silver bowtie from hell and his squeaky dress shoes that killed his feet, it turned what might have been an alright evening into a horrible night no matter what actually happened at the "party." Gary had a purple suit that mostly matched with Ash's, save for the black tie he had yet to tie. Umbreon and Pikachu were also forced to dress up, landing poor Pikachu in a silver bowtie to match Ash's and poor Umbreon was forced to wear a lilac ribbon around her neck. Someone might've mistaken her for Sylveon!

"Let's just get this over with…" Ash grumbled. He snatched up Gary's hand and refused to let go.

 **OK tomorrow's will be part two to this because**

 **Tomorrow's prompt: Dancing! Eh, eh? Like that transition?**

 **Review and tell me what you thought! Ready for Ash's sick dance moves?**


	20. Dancing

"Your hands are really sweaty, Ash," Gary snickered. Ash blushed, glaring at the slightly taller boy.

"I'm trying to concentr-"

"OW!" Gary yelped for the umpteenth time that dance. Ash had, yet again, stepped on his toes. Same foot, too. "You have to be aiming…" Gary groaned.

"I'm not!" Ash insisted. He let go of Gary's hand and wiped it on his pants before placing it back in Gary's. Other people around them kept watching, utterly amused by the two boys that were trying so hard to dance, but the one kept screwing it up.

"Let's try something else…" Gary suggested. He put Ash's hand on his shoulder opposite of the other one and placed his own hands on Ash's hips. They were able to move slower when the music changed, and Gary made Ash keep their eyes locked. "This is working," Gary smiled. Ash rolled his eyes, resting his head on Gary's chest and moving his arms to cross them. Gary chuckled and pulled Ash a bit closer, resting his own head on top of Ash's.

And Umbreon and Pikachu sat in the corner gagging because their trainers were so gross.

 **I've discovered I am a complete sap. Excuse me.**

 **Tomorrow's prompt: Cooking/Baking!**

 **Review and tell me what you thought!**


	21. CookingBaking

"Ash, you're literally covered in flour how did you-" Gary just stopped where he was, knowing it was useless to try and understand what Ash was doing.

Ash just stood in the kitchen with a tray of PokéPuffs in hand. Some were burnt, while some were underdone and neither boy knew how that happened. Pikachu and Umbreon were at his feet, coated in flour as well. Gary rolled his eyes, taking the pan from his boyfriend and dumping it in the trash.

"Let's try again, this time with recipes?" Gary tried. Ash nodded, picking up his and Gary's partners to clean them off. "And let's stay away from the sugary ones, 'kay? I don't wanna be diabetic because of you!"

Ash just laughed, promising nothing.

 **Sorry about not doing this yesterday! If you've ever watched Miraculous Ladybug, you'd understand my pain.**

 **Tomorrow's prompt: In battle, side-by-side!**

 **Review and tell me what you thought!**


End file.
